


it feels like we only go backwards

by HiddenReference



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Slipstream Incident (Overwatch), i don't know what to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenReference/pseuds/HiddenReference
Summary: Lena, the slipstream, and where she maybe goes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	it feels like we only go backwards

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if ill ever finish this but knowing me i most likely won't. this fic is heavily inspired by this tumblr post  and my writing might seem awkward which may be due to this being written late at night. also title is a Tame Impala song another inspo.

Flying was different to Lena; a sense of freedom she couldn’t get right on solid ground. 

Even though she couldn't feel the wind in her face she knew it was there. Pushing against her, fighting her, making her work to stay in the air, just to feel her jet triumphantly go against the wind, and to where ever she wants. 

It’s only natural that Lena would accept Overwatch’s offer of flying a teleporting jet fighter. I mean it teleports who wouldn't?

Her takeoff was exhilarating with her nerves and excitement bouncing all over the place, finally settling when she smoothly glided in the air. 

Then the first test jump.

Then vertigo and nothingness.

Saying she drifted would suggest Lena slowly floated through whatever she had gotten herself into but that's a drastic understatement. She found herself essentially flying through what she could only assume was time and space barely seeing what was going on around her. 

Faces of people that were only blurs, buildings she couldn't identify, wars she never heard of, dances that made her feel strange, and gatherings that made her feel like a god in a 3rd person objective view. 

It terrified Lena.

All she wanted was to fly and now she's touched the sun and burned her wings to ashes. She just wanted to feel whole again, anything— anything but nothingness. She wanted to run from this all. From people who turned to bloodied bodies, buildings that ravaged the land, wars that turned apocalyptic, dancing that turned to macabre rituals, and gatherings of hate and violence. 

Lena wanted away from it all. So just like that she was. 

Lena saw simple. Of an old world where trees hung high and where water was clear enough to see the bottom. Of rocks and dents where nothing had yet to fully grow. Of microscopic battles where it was eat or be eaten. And most importantly of the universe that gave way to abyss. Abyss that had to be seen and even then could not be described. Lena stared while things passed through it. 

Drifting Lena could only keep watching as the things turned towards her and drowned Lena in a knowing fear that no matter where she went they would only be steps behind her. To rip her from the inside, outside, altogether at once. 

In desperation and primal instinct Lena fled. Finding herself in the streets of london. Children playing outside on a sunny day. Cars floating by according, buildings that looked half finished, and omnics standing by humans both calmly doing their own thing. 

Home. 

Then a cold sharp pressure that increases every second reminds Lena of what she ran from. 

Safety. She needs safety. Away from those bloody things chasing her. Whatever those things were wanted her dead badly. 

Lena could tell she’d flew through everything trying to somehow pinpoint someplace safe, but seeing her own home in ruins, dead bodies of machine and flesh splattered on the ground when she swore the last time she was there it was safe, hurt her in foreboding way. 

After seeing a flash of what she was sure was a RAF base torn to shreds, the Overwatch base she went to for the Slipstream test appeared next. 

Lena was inside of the base. The halls stretching before her, flashes of people running past her--not seeing her, she already tried that before— then the hangar. Lena stood in the hangar where a pilot would stand waiting for a plane and with longing familiarity building in her--she crashed down onto the ground. Palms flat on the hard concrete below her, barely keeping her face from smashing into it, and with knees weak on the floor, Lena took a deep breath in bringing her head in towards herself and screamed. 

She was so tired of running, but knew she had to. So as the sharp cold threatened to consume her once again; she ran and in her wake the Overwatch base exploded in the news that Lena “Tracer” Oxton was alive. 

Through her running Lena saw many realities and pasts that could or did happen and in some she found herself: happy and pain rose up in her heart. Lena yearned to be able to stay in one place for more than how ever much time this thing decided to give her this time. She just wanted to sit down and feel something physical again, but to her distress everytime she would concentrate to do it, that thing would catch her before she could get anywhere. 

Lena had avoided the Overwatch base scared that when she would try to go back she would see it in rubble or burning to the ground. She didn’t want to lose that hope of its safety, but at the same time was scared of pursuing that hope and it being crushed. 

Yet something pulled her to the base and in her sorrow she let herself be pulled along. Praying that it wasn’t some illusion or trick, that’d she would be safe and done running from this thing. 

Though Lena knew that this thing wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

Lena opened her eyes to gray metal walls and wires— both large and small— all around her with lots of hexagon shaped satellites serving as a ceiling. Light shone brightly through five large panels and nearly blinded her. Trying her best to oriantage herself Lena stood up shaklily. 

Then realized how much easier it was to stay in this time period. 

Shaking her head around she looked for anyone who could confirm her suspicions and there Lena saw him. The gorilla who worked on the Slipstream— Winston if she remembered correctly— laying his head on a desk seemingly passed out while working. Focusing and banging on the glass closest to him gave Lena a hopeful sound. The sound of someone banging their hand on glass. Winston shook awake, obviously startled by the sudden noise. His head turned so suddenly towards Lena— she feels like he could've gotten whiplash— and bounded towards her.

“LENA! Lena are you alright? Don’t worry we’re going to bring you back! I promise just— just hold on now okay?” Winston practically yelled while turning to look at what Lena assumed were data pads. Although they barely knew each other very long Lena had taken a liking to Winston, finding him interesting and genuinely interested to know more about him. Which in turn helped Winston with his shyness at Overwatch. Smiling longley Lena knew she probably wouldn’t have anymore time soon, with that thing still chasing her. Maybe she should ask Winston about that sometime.

“Okay Lena what we’re going to do is make an anchor for you and it’ll allow you to stay here in this time period and that chamber you're in to temporary keep you there until I finish— which will be soon! And— Lena? Lena are you okay you seem to be shivering,” Lena met Winston’s eyes, the worry plainly there and Lena yes she was cold and she knew why too. 

“I—,” her voice came out as a rasp “i’m alright but, I, uh might have to go real soon. Not wanting to worry him more she quickly added, “I’ll be back though! So finish that there, uh, anchor right? I’ll be back in a jiffy! Swear!” She said as cheerful as she could despite the sharp cold that felt like it was about to engulf her. 

“Lena—,” Winston started which took all of Lena’s control to stay and hear what he had to say, “please come back— safely, we miss you.”

And with that Lena vanished.


End file.
